clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Project Tern Vote
It's not exactly a move; while the wiki is imported to a new domain, Wikia keeps this version and as the users migrate to the new domain the name of this wiki will possibly be changed. Dancing Penguin 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No name change, and we'll delete all the imported content --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What about the people who want to stay here? Dancing Penguin 22:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::They'll have to start from stratch while we enjoy the benefit of a big community, and good articles: Most should ome to the moved site. We'll update CPW inks, and maybe get you an ad. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 10:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wackypedia deleted all their wikia articles after the move and then a staffer restored them. Now there are two. The .com is good and running, the wikia one is pretty much dead and being spammed every day. Dancing Penguin 18:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Point is, no one will come here, they'll come to the good one. another example: the transformers wiki on wikia is crap, tfwiki is faar etter, so mostly everyone uses that instead. For fanon, I think that keeping the content here as well is wrong. Besides, most links should update, mainly cpw which is where most traffic comes from too. We'll have a big ad fo ra week for you if the move goes through. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 18:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- So, we'll still have wikipedia-like format, but we're just changing the URL? KingH10 ;^) She said please! I have to help her now! My Blogs! Play KingH10's Favourite Online Game! 21:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Not much at all will happen with a 5-1 vote margin! --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 21:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we'll still be running on MediaWiki. And Sheep, frankly you are over reacting and being a bit naive about this. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I will vote how I want to. You aren't going to win over many people if you give out to them, tell them they should quit, and call them naive. --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 15:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're behaving immaturely and blabbering nonsense. Everyone else, no matter what they voted for people are a bit more sensible about this. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 17:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) How a, I being immature? Anyhoo, you are being rather hostile. You practically told me to quit. --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) Um... If you guys have stopped arguing may I have my say? DON"T CHANGE CPFW!! I do not want to lose any content. THis wiki has a great history to it. ANd with change we may also lose many users who do not wish to see change. THey will just leave. THe univesrse will fall apart. DIrector Benny will be mad. Now who wants that? ----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. 13:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) When does voting end ? --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 09:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) End of July Dancing Penguin 11:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Zap said July 1st (today) Dancing Penguin 09:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) That's a wrap Honestly, we should just end the vote the day after tomorrow. There are only a few people who haven't voted. The only person elligible to vote that hasn't voted that I can think of is Corai. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dream of an Icy Sea... with laser jellyfish on the side.']]) View this template 17:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Kwik, Bureaus exist outside of the Wikia, so the BoF stuff is safe. And we can just replace Wikia Catastrophe with my Kirby's Adventure parody idea (YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA) or find a way to fix it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dream of an Icy Sea... with laser jellyfish on the side.']]) View this template 17:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, July 1st. Plenty of time to fix everything, as the move happens in December. All the against arguments are also easily shot down too. (PS: Zone voted for.) --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 20:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, we're finally gonna move. But remember, if someone says there's more against votes, someone removed 3 For votes! I remember it being up to 10, along with a vote from GGD. This "delete votes" thing happened with the LOLCATS forum and it's happening again! --Ventusi Septem | | Speak if you must. | 09:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, there's a stupid policy that says users can't vote without a reason. That's why some users are removing votes. Dancing Penguin 09:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Dan's first vote reason was "mmhmm" and zone didn't even have a reason, but I'm pretty sure GGD and two other people put reasons. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page''']] 09:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC)